


Marks of the past

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stubborn dragon." Treize traced one of the looping circles that Wufei knew the stencil had left, and lifted the tattoo pen. They were mostly foolproof nowadays as long as there was a good stencil to follow, and Treize had a naturally artistic hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks of the past

It was something necessary. That was the fact of it. It was necessary and he wanted it.

Chang Wufei had survived many things in his life. He had survived the biological contamination of his colony. He had survived his wife. He had survived the sacrifice of his entire clan, and he had survived the violence of the war he had helped to wage against the perpetrators of those horrors. Chang Wufei was a man who did not need to show his strength.

Sometimes, though, there were things that he needed. Things that were vital for him, that made life something he lived instead of something he survived, and this was one of those things.

"You never cease to surprise me." The stencil was being carefully pried up from the edge of his shoulder by steady hands.

Shifting, he glanced back, dark eyes sliding to the side. It had been a long and difficult war, a worse time after. He didn't like to think about it and quite often tried not to think of it at all. "Then perhaps you will continue to find me interesting for quite some time."

There was a quiet, almost haughty sound of agreement from behind him, a soft noise that was very familiar to Wufei by then. Fingers tapped lightly on his skin, testing the ink. "One last chance to change your mind."

Shifting, Wufei settled more comfortably, chin propped on his folded arms. "Of all people, you should be well aware of how likely it is that I might do so." He didn't often change his mind about a thing; when he did, it most often required a nearly ridiculous amount of persuasion.

"Stubborn dragon." Treize traced one of the looping circles that Wufei knew the stencil had left, and lifted the tattoo pen. They were mostly foolproof nowadays as long as there was a good stencil to follow, and Treize had a naturally artistic hand.

Artistic enough that the monocular vision wasn't going to be a problem. It had taken some adjustment, but Treize had more than managed it. "Stubborn, yes." That went without saying. He wouldn't be the sole survivor of his clan without being intent on doing whatever it took to survive, to make his desired reality come to fruition.

He felt warm breath against the back of his neck for a moment, and then Treize leaned back, and the buzz of the pen filled the air. The position they were in was one that would be hard to manage with most tattoo artists, and he was in the sterile comfort of home.

The first touch of the needle made his breath hitch, and he closed his eyes, licking his lips. It was interesting, the feel of it sharp and then dulling somewhat as he settled himself again, giving a soft sound.

"Are you going to go to Mars colony?" The dull slow sweeps of pain didn't abate.

Wufei hummed, turning his head to the side. "I don't know." He didn't, truly. Treize had survived the end of the war, but very few people were aware of that fact. Going to help colonize Mars would change things. He wasn't sure that he wanted them to change.

He felt the pressure of a new stroke being laid down and then stopped, the careful dabbing away of spare ink and blood that welled up in its wake. "Do you want to?"

An excellent question.

The answer was complicated. Mars was an opportunity, a chance to be part of history. A chance to do something amazing.

Amazing, Wufei thought, wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. He had done amazing, they both had, and he thought that perhaps he preferred this. This, because while it was certainly fantastic, it was also comfortable, a fact that he would never have thought this strange relationship could be. "Yes, and no." Strange answer, perhaps, but he shifted and shivered. The buzz and prick against his shoulder seemed to be causing a reaction, one that he thought was a bit unexpected.

He was hardening, felt a heat spreading down his spine that had everything to do with the firm steady press. "You should not let me hold you back."

Hm.

Licking his lips, Wufei turned his head to the side, glancing back at Treize. His attention was firmly on what he was doing, and it was quite pleasing to be the subject of that much concentration. "You've never held me back before now. I have no plan for that to change." No. It was true, Treize never had, even when he had been doing frankly insane things in memory of the man.

That had been all his own doing. Entirely and one hundred percent his own doing. "Good. That is all I wanted to hear from you." He was smiling, expression fond and calm, and focused on the careful circles.

Breathing out on a sigh, Wufei closed his eyes, rubbing against the mattress in a slow, small way that felt delicious. "You shouldn't need to hear it." He shouldn't, but sometimes things were strange in that way. "I think staying is a better plan." Surprising answer, truthfully. He hadn't planned it that way, hadn't considered it exactly. Shock to the system, just a bit.

"If you wish to, then... that is what we'll do." He felt another hard drag against his skin, and Treize stopped for a moment, a long moment, to wipe the skin of his shoulder while the pain bloomed. "And if you wish to go to Mars, then that is what we will do."

We, and that was a warm feeling, blossoming somewhere in his chest. "Mars will be conspicuous." People would see him. Would see them. It was a good thought in some ways, a horror in others.

He didn't want to share Treize. It was selfish of him, but he had always been strangely selfish where Treize was concerned. He had confronted him alone, dealt with him alone, had fought him alone in the end. And Treize was his from it. "It will, for the first few months. And then people will get bored of it."

Because that was what people did. Wufei allowed his mouth to curve in something like a smile and tucked his head down again, allowing himself another lazy shift of his hips against the sheets below him. The longer it went on, the more intricate Treize made the pattern, the more he began to shiver just a bit, pleasure rising. "Mmmhm."

"The fervor dies down, and we would have what we have now." Treize paused, made another slow wipe, and turned the pen off to change inks and needles, all careful motions that had Ben learned with research and care. "With slightly more klaxons."

He couldn't keep himself from laughing. It was a good time for it, he supposed, while the pen wasn't in action. "I suppose that much is true." He wanted to reach down, stroke himself, but it was best to wait. Let it build.

Let it simmer, because it would come, with the same careful consideration that Treize was laying the marks on his skin. He liked to have that feeling of low heat, liked the inevitability of what they were going to enjoy. "You miss it." Treize did as well, he knew.

"Sometimes." Sometimes quite a lot. The sound of the pen began to hum again, and he rubbed a bit more deliberately. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful. It is going to take a while." There was caution in his voice, steady calm as well. "I'm going to start with the wash."

Humming, Wufei laid down his head and closed his eyes. "Then I will close my eyes and be patient." And enjoy the building desire.

It felt good, the slow build when it started, and he felt lulled by it, lulled and excited, awash in the sensations. He hadn't felt quite so excited in years, and perhaps it was a bad time to remember that, to remember the fury and the energy that was counterpoint to this easy peace.

After all. He needed to remain still, at least until Treize was finished.

That took quite a lot of effort, and he didn't manage it entirely. He did somehow keep the little squirms and wriggles to a minimum. Treize knew, of course. That was the thing about him. He always knew, even when Wufei might have wished that he didn't. Perhaps even especially when Wufei didn't, at least at one point in his life.

Now, things had changed. They were equals, which made everything different. Equals in so many ways, now, with Treize paying careful attention to his work. "I think... this is enough for now. I may touch it up a little..."

"When the time comes." Yes, and Wufei shifted again, pushing his ass back in invitation. There were things that needed doing, but just at the moment, he was more interested in fucking.

"Tcht. You make me regret wearing pants. Give me a moment to bandage you. And... Look, and tell me what you think."

What he thought was that Treize should get off his pants, sooner rather than later. Still, he heard the faint click, and then there it was, the image of what Treize was doing, and Wufei breathed in deeply. It was there, the faint color, the circles and lines of Earth and the moon and the colonies, all in tiny, perfect representation on the blade of his shoulder.

Tedious, careful representation, and in the place of L5, the scattered cluster was represented with a flare of light, and Treize was smiling at him as he got off of the bed.

He licked his lips and shifted, rolling on his side. "Not quite perfect, but close." Perfect would be getting nailed in short order, and it was clear that both of them knew that.

Treize smiled slowly, and carefully gathered the pen and the arranged tray of inks and tools, to set it aside. "And what would make it perfect? Did you enjoy it?"

A ridiculous question. He was rock-hard and shifting with desire, and he raised an eyebrow sharply even as he reached down and took his prick in hand. "No," he replied with a straight face, teasing. "I didn't enjoy it at all."

"I can tell." Treize slid his fingers down, deft, deft hand, chased with scars, and cupped Wufei's balls in an easy gesture. "Not one bit."

He breathed out in a hefty sigh, lips parted, then shifted, careful not to press his shoulder down onto the mattress. "Mmm, no. Not in the least." Except clearly he had. Quite a lot, in fact.

"Hold still while I bandage you." He was reaching for chiding and failed, still toying with Wufei's balls in an idle hand. "And in a day, we can take off the bandage."

Shifting, Wufei widened his legs further, watching Treize. "If we ever get it on." Yeah, he couldn't help that, and god. That was fantastic, and he bit his lower lip, unable to keep from squirming. He loved that, just the way those hands touched him, and he wanted more of it.

Preferably as soon as possible.

That was when he abandoned touching Wufei, and slid his hand away. He reached instead for the ointment and a wrapped sterile bandage.

"Bastard." Yes, but a fantastic bastard, which was something Wufei could appreciate. All the same, he rolled onto his belly, letting Treize have proper access to the area. "Teasing bastard."

"How is that teasing?" He carefully spread the ointment over Wufei's skin with a swab, making dull pain sting and twinge with the gentle pressure. "You will eventually get what you want."

He hummed in reaction, tilted his head to the side. "Doesn't mean that it isn't still teasing." definitely teasing, which was on average something Wufei found quite enjoyable. "It also doesn't mean that I won't find it utterly enjoyable when it stops being teasing."

"I like how this looks on you." It was teasing as well, and then he patted the sterile bandage down and taped the edges with care. "It suits you."

Yes. He thought so, as well, and he was pleased with the entirety of it. "Yes." It quite did, but there it was. He had needed it, and Treize had given it to him, and that was that. Just so.

It was how things happened, as often as not. At least now. It was how he felt he liked to have things happen. Not to have to fight or guess at things, not to have to struggle and weigh options. Treize always found a way. "Now you can roll over, if you've survived the teasing..."

There was no stopping his laughter, and god. He had been so afraid once that he would never laugh again, that there would never be anything to laugh for or anything he might find bright in the world for the rest of his life. "I think I have, if it's all the same." He felt the smile as much as he felt the kiss, as Treize leaned down into him, ghosting fingers over his stomach. "Tease," he declared again, and then he laughed one more time because it felt so good, and deepened the kiss. Treize always tasted the same -- liquor, bright and sharp on his tongue, familiar in ways that most people wouldn't understand.

Lovely, and familiar, kissing Treize slowly while the man knelt on the bed and turned ghosting touches to something much better, firmer. That was what he wanted, what he needed, and Wufei shifted, sprawled, pulled him more firmly atop him. Just so, and that felt right. Felt much better than he had ever thought it would in the beginning, when he had wanted it and tried to deny the hell out of it.

It hadn't worked, of course. "Oh, that's..." Very nice.

"It's a beautiful mark that you wear now. All of them are." Treize kissed his jaw, the motion lazy and slow and then he slid down carefully and kissed his neck.

Mmm, more than one. They were both marked, in their ways, Treize's scars, his own. The things that his people had done to survive, they hadn't necessarily been pretty, but they had worked. "That is because you are a madman who for some reason finds me so." Yes, mad. "Luckily for you, I am as well." Quite, and he shifted, stroked one hand down Treize's broad back and then up again, and yes. They fitted together nicely, and Treize was only half naked but that was a simple solution as he skimmed off his pants. Barefoot in the house made stripping off clothing easy, and Wufei had no problems appreciating that fact.

Shifting, they twined together, slow and comfortable, and Wufei could feel the pressure on his shoulder blade, the mark Treize had put on him, and he couldn't keep from moaning. So good, just like this, and they fell into a slow easy rut. Treize wrapped a long fingered hand around their cocks, lining them up better as he rocked slowly against Wufei. "Lovely..."

Mmm, yeah. Yeah, yes, and he breathed in deeply, moaning against Treize's throat because fuck. That was just how he liked it. How he had always liked it, and Treize had always seemed to know that. Know all of it, and his hands grasped tightly at those upper arms, still gorgeous no matter what he thought about himself, and fuck. God, that was. Fuck.

Not enough traction and not enough slick, but friction and a slow graceful slide of skin on skin with a hand squeezing them. It was enough, more than enough, and Wufei could feel the heat of it, could feel the sex-flush creeping over him as he panted against Treize's skin. Close, so close, just from this. He liked that feeling, liked the thrust and the give and the way Treize bore down on him, body to body. Liked the way that it felt, covered and safe and oh. Oh, oh, there was... the way Treize's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock, and Wufei realized that he was so fucking close, out of nowhere, scrabbled at his shoulder, a desperate and needy thing. "Fuck!"

The soft chuckle was a low sound that put heat through his spine as Treize plied skin like it was an art form, worked his fingers along their aligned shafts. It was all the things he wanted, had been terrified to live without -- the trail of those fingers, the warmth of his presence, the sound and feel of him, and god. Fucking god, yes.

He came, orgasming wildly over Treize's hand and his own stomach while the other man gave a few last thrusts, making a low pleased noise in the back of his throat.

God.

Wufei laid there, panting and overly warm, sticky with it, shoulder aching faintly, and then a bit more when he shifted. "Fantastic."

"You are." Slow lazy kisses touched his neck, the edge of his jaw.

They had quite a lovely mutual admiration society in place. "I'll get up and fetch a cloth in a moment, and then prove you to be equally fantastic come morning."

"I might require a hand massage." He shifted, knelt up and back, half-hard still as he eased himself off the bed.

Rolling to the side, Wufei stretched out an arm, trailed his fingers along Treize's thigh. "Then you'll have it. And anything else you'd like."

"I already do." He touched Wufei's shoulder, near where his new mark was, and then left to get a cloth to wipe up.

Amazing evening, and tomorrow, they'd look and see the tattoo again. Wufei had never been happier.


End file.
